The heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly mounted on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent the ABS of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a nonmagnetic gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head. The pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic field into the pole pieces that fringes across the gap between the pole pieces at the ABS. The fringe field or the lack thereof writes information in tracks on moving media, such as in circular tracks on a rotating disk.
In recent read heads a spin valve sensor is employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a space layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer, and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to an air bearing surface (ABS) of the head and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so that shunting of the sense current and a magnetic coupling between the free and pinned layers are minimized. This thickness is typically less than the mean free path of electrons conducted through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with the pinned and free layers. When the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another scattering is minimal and when their magnetic moments are antiparallel scattering is maximized. An increase in scattering of conduction electrons increases the resistance of the spin valve sensor and a decrease in scattering of the conduction electrons decreases the resistance of the spin valve sensor. Changes in resistance of the spin valve sensor is a function of cos Φ, where Φ is the angle between the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layers. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensitivity of the spin valve sensor is quantified as magnetoresistance or magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R where dr is the change in resistance of the spin valve sensor from minimum resistance (magnetic moments of free and pinned layer parallel) to maximum resistance (magnetic moments of the free and pinned layers antiparallel) and R is the resistance of the spin valve sensor at minimum resistance. Because of the high magnetoresistance of a spin valve sensor it is sometimes referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor.
FIG. 1A shows a prior art SV sensor 100 comprising a free layer (free ferromagnetic layer) 110 separated from a pinned layer (pinned ferromagnetic layer) 120 by a non-magnetic, electrically-conducting spacer layer 115. The magnetization of the pinned layer 120 is fixed by an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer 130.
FIG. 1B shows another prior art SV sensor 150 with a flux keepered configuration. The SV sensor 150 is substantially identical to the SV sensor 100 shown in FIG. 1A except for the addition of a keeper layer 152 formed of ferromagnetic material separated from the free layer 110 by a non-magnetic spacer layer 154. The keeper layer 152 provides a flux closure path for the magnetic field from the pinned layer 120 resulting in reduced magnetostatic interaction of the pinned layer 120 with the free layer 110. U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,867 granted to Cain et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a SV sensor having a flux keepered configuration.
Another type of spin valve sensor is an antiparallel (AP) spin valve sensor. The AP pinned spin valve sensor differs from the simple spin valve sensor in that the AP pinned spin valve sensor has an AP pinned structure that has first and second AP pinned layers instead of a single pinned layer. An AP coupling layer is sandwiched between the first and second AP pinned layers. The first AP pinned layer has its magnetic moment oriented in a first direction, typically by exchange coupling to an antiferromagnetic pinning layer. The second AP pinned layer is positioned towards the free layer and is antiparallel coupled to the first AP pinned layer because of the minimal thickness (in the order of 8 Å) of the AP coupling layer between the first and second AP pinned layers. Accordingly, the magnetic moment of the second AP pinned layer is oriented in a second direction that is antiparallel to the direction of the magnetic moment of the first AP pinned layer.
Referring to FIG. 2A, a typical AP spin valve sensor 200 comprises a free layer 210 separated from a laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 by a nonmagnetic, electrically-conducting space layer 215. The magnetization of the laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 is fixed by an AFM layer 230. The laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 comprises a first ferromagnetic layer 222 and a second ferromagnetic layer 226 separated by an antiparallel coupling layer (APC) 224 of nonmagnetic material. The two ferromagnetic layers 222, 226 (FM1 and FM2) in the laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 have their magnetization directions oriented antiparallel, as indicated by the arrows 223, 227 (arrows pointing out of and into the plane of the paper respectively).
The AP pinned structure is preferred over the single pinned layer because the magnetic moments of the first and second AP pinned layers of the AP pinned structure subtractively combine to provide a net magnetic moment that is less than the magnetic moment of the single pinned layer. The direction of the net moment is determined by the thicker of the first and second AP pinned layers. A reduced net magnetic moment equates to a reduced demagnetization (demag) field from the AP pinned structure. Since the antiferromagnetic exchange coupling is inversely proportional to the net pinning moment, this increases exchange coupling between the first AP pinned layer and the pinning layer. The AP pinned spin valve sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,185 to Heim and Parkin which is incorporated by reference herein.
The AP pinned structure is also preferred because the AP pinned layers, by virtue of their self-pinning character, retain their pinned orientation in the absence of an antiferromagnetic pinning layer. Thus, the antiferromagnetic pinning layer is not a necessary component of the AP spin valve sensor. The total thickness of the AP spin valve sensor is significantly reduced without the antiferromagnetic pinning layer. Further, current shunting through the antiferromagnetic pinning layer is eliminated in current in plane (CIP) heads. The result is that the dr/R (signal) is increased.
Increasing the GMR of pin valve sensor is very critical to meet the amplitude requirements of future products. Currently, a number of seedlayer structures have been used for spin valve structures to enhance their properties. One of these seedlayer structures is Al2O3/NiFeCr(25 to 50 Å)/NiFe(8 to 15 Å)/PtMn(4 to 30 Å)/AP-1 (CoFe). . . . The dr/R of self pinned sensor from this seedlayer structure is on the order of 15%. What is needed is a new structure with improved dr/R. What is also needed is a new AP spin valve sensor with an AP pinned structure having improved magnetostriction for increased stability of the sensor.